


睡吧睡吧我亲爱的宝贝

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 权顺荣立马就明白了尹净汉的意思，气鼓鼓地说“啊！净汉哥！”“年末都表演完了，明天是休息。”尹净汉循循善诱，权顺荣嘟着嘴说不要不要，尹净汉只好退而求其次，“那顺荣和哥哥躺在一起睡觉好不好，不做爱，哥哥保证不和你做爱。”
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 9





	睡吧睡吧我亲爱的宝贝

权顺荣这段日子肩膀不舒服，总是被带去医院做理疗按摩，结束了年末舞台表演再去理疗按摩，回家都已经是三四点了，权顺荣昏昏沉沉往自己的房间走。

“顺荣回来了啊。”有人坐在沙发上说话，可把权顺荣吓了一大跳，手上东西都摔到了地上，“啊，是净汉哥！”

尹净汉帮着他把东西都捡了起来，在嘴前竖起食指，轻轻“嘘”了一声：“肩膀还疼吗？”“好很多了。”权顺荣也压低了声音回答，尹净汉腾出一只手去拉着权顺荣，“那今天可以了吗……”

权顺荣立马就明白了尹净汉的意思，气鼓鼓地说“啊！净汉哥！”“年末都表演完了，明天是休息。”尹净汉循循善诱，权顺荣嘟着嘴说不要不要，尹净汉只好退而求其次，“那顺荣和哥哥躺在一起睡觉好不好，不做爱，哥哥保证不和你做爱。”

尹净汉现在脸上也委屈得很，权顺荣心肠一软：“那哥不许骗我，一定不能做爱！”尹净汉信誓旦旦保证着，这才让权顺荣肯跟着他进了房间。

权顺荣一看到床就往上扑，尹净汉的床垫很软，他的脸磨蹭几下柔软的被褥。“顺荣，脱衣服。”尹净汉在后面说，权顺荣猛地一回头：“哥！不做爱的！”尹净汉无奈地耸肩：“外衣脏的，脱了再上床。”

听到这话权顺荣才慢吞吞起身，解开外面裹着自己的羽绒服，尹净汉又帮着他脱下裤子和袜子，短袖下面一双腿光溜溜，权顺荣直接溜进了被子里，就露出个半眯的眼睛，显然困极了，  
“哥，来睡觉……”

尹净汉也上了床，权顺荣主动凑到了他身边，舒舒服服开始陷入睡眠，尹净汉的手在他身上作弄着，想着是给小孩睡一会儿了再折腾他，还是折腾完了再让小孩好好睡觉，权顺荣自己就撅着嘴靠过来了。

“哥，亲一个嘛……”小孩软乎乎的嘴唇都送到眼前了，哪还有不吃的道理，虽然不如平时有精神，但嘴唇还是很软，还能吃到淡淡的润唇膏的蜂蜜味。

吻着吻着，尹净汉人又压了上去，小孩热热的身子让他邪念复生，从嘴唇又吻到了下巴，权顺荣推着尹净汉，“哥！你答应我不许做爱的！”“知道了，知道了！”尹净汉嘴上是这样说，重新咬住权顺荣的嘴唇，手上动作没停下，把权顺荣的内裤扯了下去。

权顺荣被尹净汉亲得几乎喘不过气，脸都红了，趁着尹净汉松开的一瞬间大喘粗气，尹净汉把身子缩下去，握住了权顺荣半软的性器，，伸出舌头舔了舔他的马眼。

“啊！尹净汉！”在下真把权顺荣给折腾醒了，直接大呼尹净汉的名字，完全斥责着他的言而无信。

被窝中的尹净汉眨了眨眼：“要插进去了才算做爱啊，顺荣是不是对做爱有什么误解？”说完后就含住了权顺荣的前端，又用手拢住下半部分。

这样的刺激下权顺荣还怎么睡觉，哼哼唧唧地叫哥哥动动嘴，自己也不自觉顶起了屁股。

“顺荣真乖。”尹净汉在含着权顺荣性器的情况下说话，整句话都是含含糊糊的，却显得格外色情，口中的唾液也随着柱体流下，尹净汉又伸舌头去舔整个柱体，手里玩弄着那两个未被照顾到的小囊袋。

权顺荣被玩得一愣一愣的，两腿不自觉夹紧了尹净汉的脑袋，逼得尹净汉对着性器又是用力一个吮吸，嗯嗯啊啊地喊着哥哥好棒。

尹净汉抬起身，爬回去同权顺荣接吻，深深得仿佛要抽干权顺荣体内的空气。

“哥嘴里都是我的味道吗？”权顺荣舔了舔自己的下唇，闷了一天的硬物显然不是那样好吃的，但尹净汉却认认真真吸了好久，权顺荣舒服的就差把一双腿打开给尹净汉操个干净了。

“顺荣的味道，好香。”尹净汉磨了磨他的鼻头，权顺荣像小动物一般眯起了眼睛皱起了脸，直冲着尹净汉撒娇：“哥，我要睡觉了！”“等会儿再睡。”尹净汉重新伏下身去，又将软趴趴的权顺荣翻了个身，掰开了权顺荣的屁股。

“顺荣的屁股肉好多。”尹净汉一下一下捏着，权顺荣的屁股也随着他的动作一耸一耸，几乎是追着尹净汉的手去了，“贪吃是要挨打的。”尹净汉轻轻拍了一下权顺荣的屁股，白软的肉都泛起了波澜。

尹净汉没用任何润滑，食指直直往后穴里钻，才没入一个指节，权顺荣就哼哼唧唧叫了个没完，尹净汉用膝盖顶了一顶权顺荣的前端：“真的很疼吗？顺荣要说实话才是乖孩子。”

“哥哥，哥哥的手指好粗呜呜。”权顺荣对尹净汉的称呼都变了，嗓子软趴趴，尹净汉没客气，“明明大很多的东西都能吃得下，怎么现在就吃不下了。”

权顺荣努力撅起屁股去吃，媚肉一张一收地吞着，“因为，因为太久没吃了嘛！”尹净汉听闻此言一挑眉，“顺荣的意思是，以后要更多的做爱吗？”

“我没有这样说……哥哥，哥哥故意骗我！”权顺荣委屈地呜咽，身后的东西越发欲求不满，渐渐将尹净汉一根手指都吞了下去。

“要开始搅拌了哦。”尹净汉一边说，手指一边开始在后穴里搅动着，寻找着里面小小的凸起的敏感点，权顺荣爽得上天，收紧了两片屁股蛋，将尹净汉的手夹紧到根本动不了。

“顺荣，放松。”尹净汉试图加入第二根手指，权顺荣还是屁股夹得紧紧，尹净汉掰开权顺荣花白的屁股，“乖孩子要听话。”

终于是吃下尹净汉第二根手指了，第三根手指也接连跟上，三根手指在里面搅动着，大拇指的指甲盖刮着穴口那层皮，权顺荣叫得也越来越大声，尹净汉疑心隔壁屋的几个孩子是不是都被权顺荣的声音叫醒了，可现在在乎不了这个。

“现在开始插顺荣了。”尹净汉这种预告让人讨厌，权顺荣忍不住的害怕，也会忍不住开始期待，后穴也就又收缩几分。

“这样我没办法给顺荣按摩，顺荣太贪吃了。”尹净汉另一只手又去捏权顺荣的乳头，照顾了一边照顾不了另一边，但权顺荣还是被玩得晕乎，叫着：“哥……哥我要射了呜呜呜……”

尹净汉立即将他翻了过来，重新含住他的性器，手指还是插在里面，指尖顶着权顺荣的后穴里的小点转了一圈，权顺荣立刻就射了出来。

浓浓的白浊物被尹净汉吐在了垃圾桶里，权顺荣讨好地吻着他的嘴角，“对不起，哥哥。”“说什么胡话，顺荣开心就好了。”这时尹净汉才发现权顺荣满脸都是泪痕，摸着他的脑袋带着他躺下，“快睡吧。”

权顺荣乖巧在他身边躺着，本来就疲惫的身子加上一次发泄，立刻就睡了过去。

尹净汉轻轻摸着权顺荣的额头，睡吧，睡吧，睡个好觉，明天才能更好的运动。


End file.
